gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Static
Cost: 30 points Static causes you radiate energies that completely prevent all powers of one particular source from affecting you. Basic Set's Psi Static is now Static (Psi). Special Enhancements *Area Effect (+50%/level): "The first level of Area Effect gives you a radius of a yard. Each level after that doubles this radius." *Discriminatory (+150%): Only interferes with hostile powers. *Switchable (+100%): Static can be turned off. Made redundant with Discriminatory Special Limitation *Resistible (-50%): allows Quick Contest. If Quick Contest already exists Static is +5 to resist. Mentioned Versions * Static (Chaos)GURPS Powers pg 132 * Static (Evil)GURPS Powers pg 128 * Static (Good)GURPS Powers pg 127 * Static (Magic)GURPS Powers pg 98 * Static (Order)GURPS Powers pg 124 * Static (Psi) * Static (Super)GURPS Powers pg 122 Alternatives Specialized defenses. Examples: *Mana Damper * Mind Shield *Obscure *Resistant *Neutralize Regarding Sources *pg 20 **If the countermeasures are specific capabilities found only in the hands of those with unusual advantages (notably Neutralize and Static) or skills (including cinematic skills and magic spells), add -5% to the power modifier. For instance, the Dispel Magic spell (p. B250) and Mana Damper advantage (p. B67) can knock out magical powers, so magical powers can claim this -5% **If both situations apply, add -10% to the power modifier. This is the case for psionic powers, which are blocked by Antipsi power (p. 122) and by shield helmets, dampers, etc. This is also true for “generic superpowers” (see Super, p. 29), which are traditionally subject to Neutralize, Static *pg 27 under Moral "has an opposing anti-power (-5%): Chaos vs. Order, Evil vs. Good, and so on. This anti-power offers its wielders Neutralize and Static abilities" **this would Chaos/Evil and Good/Order parenthesis which are misnamed since these are powers, not sources. Applying the "One Power" limitation from Psionic Powers like with Neutralize woudl make sense here. *pg 29 under Super "What’s common to all such powers is that they face Neutralize and Static – as wild advantages and as part of various anti-powers (-5%)" GURPS Psionic Powers Page 17 floats the One Power -50% limitation over from P98, but not "One Ability" from P97. It also introduces Tiring. These are for "psi static" so it's unclear as to whether these can apply to non-psi versions of Static. quotes PK 2006 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=183864&postcount=6 :By definition, if powers exist that offer Neutralize (Foo) and Static (Foo), then the Foo power modifier must include the -5% for countermeasures. So unless you've modified the value of the power modifiers in your game, Neutralize and Static should only work on Magic, Psi, and Super power sources. At least, that's the guideline I use. It seems unfair to give all of the psis a -5% point break because someone can take Neutralize (Psi) and then simultaneously let someone else buy Neutralize (Spirit) without giving the ritual magicians the same point break Kromm 2014 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1750291&postcount=61 Static generally has no effect on an Innate Attack. Most Innate Attacks are first generated at the attacker's end and then fired at the target in the form of a beam, breath weapon, jet, projectile, or other carrier. If the attacker must roll to hit the target, suffering range penalties and all that bad stuff, then the damage carrier – whatever it might be – is canonically deemed indistinguishable on the basis of whether it originated from a divine, magical, psionic, superscience, or other source. From the viewpoint of Static, a psychokinetically impelled rock, a Stone Missile spell, and Og the Caveman hurling a chunk of mountain at you are all just "rock." There are two exceptions where Static will make a difference against an Innate Attack: #If the Innate Attack is generated within the target – as is usual for things that bypass DR by virtue of Malediction or Sense-Based – then Static blocks it. #If the user of the Innate Attack is standing within the zone of Static enhanced with Area Effect, then Static prevents the attack from being generated in the first place. In essence, you need to ask, "Where does the attack first come into being?" If this isn't within the person or area protected by Static, then Static isn't going matter, even if the answer to "Who is affected by the attack?" is "Someone with Static." If you want protection against physical attacks, then buy DR; you can get your DR cheaper by adding Limited, One power source, -20%, which is capable of divining the Innate Attack's origins. This is why, for instance, the Anti-Psi power includes both Psychic Armor and Screaming. If Screaming were equivalent to infinite Psychic Armor, nobody would have Psychic Armor. http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1750302&postcount=62 Put another way, Static (Power Source) 30 (Powers, p. 98) is identical to Immunity to Power Source 30 (p. B81); it's just that Static has some special verbiage for powers and allows some special modifiers. Two quotes are relevant: :Resistant does not protect against effects that Damage Resistance or Protected Sense either stop or provide a HT bonus to resist. :Static only interferes with attempts to affect you or your personal equipment directly. For instance, if you had Static (Psi), a psychokinetic couldn’t snatch your gun away or levitate you . . . but he could take control of a nearby sword and hit you with it, or drop a ton of rocks on your head. The upshot is that if the effect would interact with DR before reaching you and/or your gear, these traits aren't relevant; the sequence there is "effect is generated locally, effect is projected to remote target, effect encounters physical shielding." If the effect affects you and/or your gear wholesale, these traits are relevant; the sequence there is "effect is generated on remote target, effect encounters resistance." Just about all abilities of powers are in the second category, and stopped by Static/Immunity, but unmodified Innate Attack and Affliction are exceptions because the specific defense against them is Damage Resistance. see also *Neutralize *Protected Power links https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/gurpsmarvelheroes/adaga-t44.html uses Static (Elemental) which is illegal https://enragedeggplant.blogspot.com/2016/11/sorcery-pact-magic.html then https://mailanka.blogspot.ca/2018/03/the-heterodox-virtues-of-true-communion.html use Static (Divine) which is illegal. This would require modifying the Divine power modifier an additional -5% to allow Static/Neutralize countermeasures. References Category:Advantages Category:Variable Traits Category:Special Modifiers